fandom_funlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Nightgale (FW)
Amber Nightgale is an Eddsworld OC by Blue Leader. Physical Appearance Pre Transformation Form Amber has light brown hair in a very messy ponytail down her back. She also has two pink hair clips in attempt to keep it tidy, however fails. Much like the rest of the Eddsworld Cast, she wears a light purple hoodie. Underneath, she wears a simple white tank top with a red bow. While she wears a hoodie, she wears ripped jeans, and without, she wears a pink skirt. She is always shown to have blue shoes. Her eyes are a dull black. Post Transformation Form Amber, while keeping her hairstyle and eye color, has her clothing completely changed. She wears the regular Red Army uniform (long sleeve blue coat with red long sleeve shirt underneath), along with black pants. She wears white gloves the fully cover her hands in order to keep her hands from being exposed. Her eyes also turn a full black, revealing she is not a human but rather a robot. When she is being controlled, her eyes generally turn a light blue. Backstory Amber fell into the Red Army at the age of 16. Having moved away from her family with her friends, she accidentally got lost while trying to walk to school herself. Tord, the Red Leader, found her and tricked her into believing that he would help her, but instead he led her into his HQ. From there, Amber was transformed into part robot and programmed to be under Tord's control. She later met Edd and the rest of the gang and joined them, secretly pretending to be their friend while she was under Tord's control. However, it is shown that at the finale Amber finally resisted his control after she and the Red Army started causing havoc to London, however it led to her being forced to flee both and assumed as now the most wanted criminal in London. Her whereabouts are unknown, however she is still alive, free from Tord's control. Personality Amber is very evidently shown to be very sarcastic and never seems to be positive or happy nor depressed, but mainly negative. Amber often makes fun of the others for their wrong doings or actions. However, it is shown that Amber does in fact smile or show a positive attitude occasionally, as she does before she flees the Red Army and Edd's Gang. It is also shown that deep inside she can be very caring, however this is very rare for her. Appearances in the Series List of appearances she makes. Note that these are not canon and are fan-made Eddisodes. Relationships Friends * Edd (formerly) * Tom (formerly) * Matt (formerly) Enemies * Eduardo * Mark * Jon * Tord (after she was no longer under control) * Paul and Patryck (after she was no longer under control) Relatives * Ember (Saloonatics Ancestor) Powers and Abilities Unique Abilities * Anatomy Manipulation: Due to her being half robot, she has the ability to freely twist any part of her body in anyway without experiencing pain (twisting her head and legs without moving the rest of the body.) She also has extreme flexibility. She no longer has anatomy manipulation after she is freed. * Inhuman Strength and Stamina: Also due to being half robot, she has extreme strength and stamina. She no longer has this ability after she is freed. Other * Weapon of Choice: While using regular guns, she mainly focuses on her built-in robot arm that has the ability to fire lasers, much like the rest of the Red Army has. * Glow: It's only there to symbolize that she is being controlled. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Falling World